I Care
by Dauthi
Summary: Maybe it should be PG... Oh well. Jenna. She is a nobody. No one cares about her, except for Isaac... Isaac/Jenna


I Care  
  
An Isaac/Jenna. I get to see if I can do any good at writing them! The Digital One might be disappointed at how bad it is though. I'm assuming she(I think) liked my angst one better than the others, so this is gonna be another one. There's no killing this time.  
  
Garet: No fair! How come Isaac gets paired with everyone hot!  
  
Not everyone Garet. I could always pair him up with you…  
  
Garet: You think I'm hot! Yay! Oh wait, I don't WANT Isaac to be paired up with me! *runs and hides behind the other websites I forgot to minimize *  
  
Aww… Now I don't have anyone to do the disclaimer. Oh well. I'll just pluck this widdle guy from X to do it! *Gorgeous violet-eyed boy gets pushed in and falls flat on his face *  
  
Kamui: …  
  
…  
  
Kamui: Is this the place where Kotori went when she died?  
  
No… It's an insanity house. I brought you here to do my disclaimer!  
  
Kamui: Insanity… That might not be so bad… Okay. You have a deal.  
  
Thanx!  
  
Kamui…  
  
What are you waiting for?  
  
Kamui: …What is a disclaimer?  
  
*smacks head * Okaay then, you watch, I'll do the disclaimer, and next time you can do it, if Garet doesn't come out.  
  
Kamui: …Okay…  
  
You're not much of a conversationalist, are you? Hey, I used a really big word! Okay now, to go on to the disclaimer! I don't own Golden Sun! Camelot does! But, if Camelot's reading this, they might actually think this fic is worth something! Prolly not though…  
  
Thoughts are in * *.  
  
Yet another ficcy which is set after being rescued by Isaac and co. How else am I going to do an Isaac/Jenna anyways? (Don't answer)  
  
Oh, and The Digital One, if you don't review this, I'm gonna be really mad at you. Tat's all.  
  
And on to the story!  
  
~*~*~  
  
It was a knife. That much was obvious. But what kind of knife? The kind to kill her, or the kind to carve? It didn't matter too much, did it, as long as it was a knife. She'd long stopped observing things this way to see if there was some special property in it to help her escape someplace. She brought it down, chopped the bread, pretending that those slices were pieces of Garet.  
  
She hated him. Once, she'd thought he'd loved her, until she found out he'd just wanted to bed her. Couldn't he understand that she was only 17, turning 18, and just got rescued too? Couldn't he understand that she didn't want to have a baby yet? Couldn't he?  
  
No. He could never understand anything, especially with that thick head of his. Isaac and Mia were the only ones who could understand. The rest of the village thought she should've been happy to be the girlfriend of someone so handsome, someone so pristine. (AN: I have no idea what the word means, I just think it sounds cool. ^^)  
  
Jenna stared out the open window. Really, ever since Garet left, life was a mess. First, there was the fact that Garet was ignoring her entirely, second, she had to stay at Isaac's house, which was already burdened with Mia, and thirdly, there was an emptiness in her that was growing, and could not be filled.  
  
OUCH! In her stray thoughts, she had hit her finger with the knife. She stared at the blood welling out of the cut, and thought to herself,* it's beautiful *. For a while, she just watched it, overflowing, dribbling down, to drop onto the knife, turning it red. At length it stopped, to Jenna's dismay, but she quickly remembered that Isaac and Mia were coming home in 5 minutes and would probably be pretty hungry. She went to the faucet and cleaned the knife off, resuming her process of making lunch. *I want to see that again. *  
  
Pretty soon Isaac and Mia walked in, discussing ways of training. Dora was still out paying tribute in Sol Sanctum. As soon as Isaac smelt food though, he rushed over and started devouring the food. Mia just stood there, sweatdropping, and closed the door behind her. Jenna snickered at the sight. It was real funny watching Isaac eat. He was so much like Garet in that way! Except for the fact that Garet always ate a lot more…* No. I won't think of him.* She admonished herself, and walked over, taking two sandwiches while dodging little bits of food flying at her. She threw one to Mia, then retreated upstairs, followed shortly by Mia.  
  
They waited quietly in their current room, until a loud burp signified that Isaac was done. They giggled to themselves, then proceeded to full blown laughter when Isaac came up, and they saw his face. Isaac frowned at them for a bit, then saw his face in the mirror and started laughing too. It continued like that for 5 minutes, and then they finally slowed down, though grins were still eminent on their faces. Isaac had lightened up a lot since the quest was over. He was almost back to the way before the accident had happened. The Isaac everyone liked more, including Jenna. In here, she had the sense of being loved, by everyone. This was what life was about.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Night came. Every day, eventually the sun would fall, the night would rise, and the moon would shimmer into view. Jenna lay on the top bunk, and Mia on the bottom. The stars shined. Always did. Always would. Unlike her. Never her. How would she shine, with dull auburn hair and plain brown eyes? Exactly. She didn't.  
  
It was often during the night that Jenna let everything out, when only the moon and the stars listened, listened but did not tell. She told them, told them of the kinds of nightmares she had every time she slept. She told them, let her feelings dash madly around in her veins. Anguish ran through her again, shame ran through her again, but this time, something else did too. Just a slight stir she could feel, and then it passed her. Jenna didn't know what it was called. Just that it had something to do with Isaac. The need to sleep sapped away her strength after a while, and she gave in.  
  
That night, there were no more nightmares. That night, Dora and Mia didn't wake up to her screams. That night, she slept peacefully.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A letter. For Mia? Jenna called Mia down, watched her rip the envelope open, and watched as Mia's face contorted to horror.  
  
Anxiously she asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
"I'm going back."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said I have to go back. To Imil."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, well, because I was chosen to be the next leader of the Mercury Clan."  
  
"That's great!"  
  
"No. It's not."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I don't want to go Jenna. But I guess I should. I leave tomorrow."  
  
Tomorrow… Tomorrow… The word kept resounding in Jenna's head. Why? She didn't know.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Tomorrow had come. And with it, Mia had left. Jenna watched, as a farewell was given to her. Watched, as Garet tried flirting with Mia one last time. Watched. People passed her by, not seeing her, or choosing to ignore her. Garet was the only one who'd actually talked to her. He'd finally decided to. Although, it was more like an order.  
  
"Meet me at the front gate tomorrow night."  
  
Then he left. And Jenna finally acknowledged the one thing she'd safely kept in the back of her mind until now. Without Mia, she was truly nothing. She was just a nobody, standing in the rain that started to drip from the clouds.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Fog shrouded the moon and stars, her only companions now. She stumbled blindly along, reaching, until she felt a spiral metal post and a questioning voice, "Jenna?"  
  
A light glowed into her face. Garet had cast Flare, and now she could see him in the dim light. His face was rather apologetic, so unlike Garet. She could tell it was him from his spiky red hair though. Sheepishly, almost painfully, Garet stuttered out, "I-I-I'm really sorry. About the incident. A-a-and I just wanted to say I really do love you."  
  
The look on his face almost made Jenna crack up, but she held her calm and said, "Apology accepted."  
  
Garet suddenly turned hopeful.  
  
"So will you go out with me again?"  
  
To this, though, Jenna had to reply, "I'm sorry, but we're through."  
  
The air started heating up. His patience… It was burning away. Jenna didn't budge a single bit though, didn't change her mind. She wasn't ready yet. At length, his temper exploded. Fire spewed out of his hands, whirled around him, burned. It burned everything, and it burned them harder. It would've made a magnificent fire show, if not for the fact that all the fire was destroying everything. Including her.  
  
She winced, then doubled over as flares of heat, waves of fire, brightness hit her in every spot. Being a fire adept herself, she had some protection. But it wasn't enough. Garet was more powerful in every single physical way. The fire… The pain…  
  
Eventually he cooled down, wiping out the big fires. Garet stared at Jenna in shock. He'd done this? Doing the only thing his brain could process at the moment, he ran. Away from her. Like everyone else she knew.  
  
The pain… The smell of burning flesh… she had to stop this. Stop it, forever… A glint of metal flashed into her view in the dying embers. Crawling… Scrambling… It was a knife. The kind to kill her, or the kind to carve? She could remember… asking herself that question… Only this time, the answer would be different. This time, it would kill her. Kill a nuisance, a nobody, an unwanted dog.  
  
She chose to nick her wrists. She wanted to see the blood again. She wanted to see it drip down, horrifyingly beautiful in its glory. She wanted to see it once again before she died. Trembling, she slit them, a great trail of red between the charred and black flesh. She watched, once more. It rolled down again. Dimly she could hear footsteps. It didn't matter. All that mattered was that she saw the blood.  
  
Until a pair of hands grasped her wrists. Strong, callused hands. Unruly blond hair wafted into her view. She raised her head. His eyes met her. They were cold with anger, yet soft with concern. A long moment seemed to pass between them before his lips breathed out a quiet question, a tentative one.  
  
"Why, Jenna, why?"  
  
She couldn't help it. The tears overflowed like the blood. Sobs wracked her body. She tore down the wall she'd put to dam up the water. She needed to let it out. To tell someone. So she told him.  
  
"Because no one cares anymore. No one cares. I'm all alone. All alone…"  
  
She thought he would let go, turn away. To her surprise, he brought her wrists behind his head, and leant down, brushing his lips against hers. Another flood of feelings came through her, made her cry more. It was a gentle kiss, filled with nothing but love. He brought his forehead against hers, and just held it there for a while. Finally, Isaac breathed out, "I care, Jenna."  
  
"I care."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Aack!! That was horrible! Sorry, The Digital One, but at the time, I could only think of things that was sap and more sap. And needless to say, I don't like those stories too much, and I don't think you would either. This had sap too. Ohh… Boy… In the future, I'll try to make a better one. I promise! Unless you want to try reading A New Day Has Come.  
  
Alright, now really, I want more ideas of things I could try! No Mia/Alex though! *shudders *  
  
Oh yeah, and I'm sorry for any OOCness. But really, it's not possible to make angst with the heroes without some OOCness for this category. They NEVER have a topic to be sad about in the game!! Except for rescuing Jenna and Kraden…  
  
Garet: Heeeyyy, why'd you make me the bad guy this time?  
  
Hey, Garet decided to show up again! As for your question, you need a drop on your ego. Now about that Isaac/Garet story…  
  
Garet: Eeeeeeekkk!! *Runs back behind websites *  
  
…I was just kidding about that.  
  
Kamui: …This really is an insanity house… 


End file.
